


In the Midst

by HSavinien



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones doesn't have time to go to the bridge.  He does anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Midst

Despite the ever-cycling air-cleaners regulating Sickbay's atmosphere, the sickly-sweet tang of burnt flesh and vomit coats the back of Len's throat. He gulps the water that one of the nurses hands him, but it doesn't help clear the taste much. He's had a cup of coffee, a protein bar, and about fifteen minutes of rest since they dropped into Vulcan space and things started exploding and, Goddamn, he's made CMO through _attrition_. Len needs real food and twenty minutes to sit down and breathe...

But apparently he needs to find out what damnfool thing Jim's about to do even more.


End file.
